Leaving Storybrooke
|airdate = May 18, 2018 |writer = Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz |director = Ralph Hemecker |previous = Homecoming }} "Leaving Storybrooke" is the twenty-second and final episode of Season Seven of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz, and directed by Ralph Hemecker. It is the one hundred and fifty-fifth episode of the series overall, and premiered on May 18, 2018. This episode is the second part of the season seven finale and the series finale. Synopsis Wish Rumple's evil plan is revealed and Regina realizes the only hope to stop him is by turning Wish Henry from his path for vengeance. Meanwhile, Tilly and Margot try to get help in Storybrooke. With his hope of ever being reunited with Belle fading, Weaver struggles to find a way to defeat his evil alter ego; and when Rogers' life is threatened, he is faced with the ultimate sacrifice. Recap Deleted Scenes "In a Hurry" In Storybrooke, in the newly created United Realms, Roni tries to run the engine of her car, while Kelly asks why they don't just poof where they are trying to go because they're getting late. Roni asks her what they are getting late for, but Kelly avoids the question, only saying that it's a meeting Roni does not want to miss. Kelly magically fixes the car and advises her sister to get dressed. United Realms: Extended The scene where Henry is riding down Storybrooke Main Street in the newly created United Realms was originally accompanied with a sequence with Tilly, Margot and Rogers in front of Granny's Diner. There are a couple of lines where they say that they are heading somewhere (meaning Roni's coronation) and Rogers asks Henry, "Did you get it?", meaning Roni's crown. At the same time, Archie and Pongo are walking down the street. There was also a sequence where Henry is wearing the same costume and riding through a forest, presumably on his way to Roni's coronation. Most of the footage was deleted in post-production, although Archie and Pongo can still be glimpsed in the lower left hand corner of the screen as Henry rides through Storybrooke.File:722HenryRiding.png Cast Starring *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen*/Regina Mills*/Roni *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook/Rogers *Andrew J. West as Henry Mills *Dania Ramirez as Jacinda Vidrio *Alison Fernandez as Lucy *Mekia Cox as Sabine *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin*/Mr. Gold*/Weaver/ Rumplestiltskin (Wish Realm) Special Guest Star *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White*/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming*/David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Jared S. Gilmore as Young Henry*/Henry (Wish Realm) *Rebecca Mader as Zelena/Kelly West Guest Starring *Tony Amendola as Geppetto*/Marco *David Anders *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy*/Leroy *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Christopher Gauthier as Smee *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Rose Reynolds as Tilly *Tiera Skovbye as Margot *Raphael Sbarge as Archie Hopper *Keegan Connor Tracy as Blue Fairy*/Mother Superior/ Blue Fairy (Wish Realm) Co-Starring *David Avalon as Doc *Jack Davies as PinocchioIt is unknown if this character is supposed to be their main reality version or their Wish Realm version. *Faustino di Bauda as Sleepy*/Walter *Gabe Khouth as Sneezy*/Mr. Clark *Abigayle Laura Mutch as 5-Year-Old MargotThe credits of the episode identify Young Robin Hood as Margot, her cursed persona. Uncredited *Cinder as Pongo *Unknown baby as Hope *Unknown as Prince Neal *Kevin Santarosa as Coronation Guest *Eric Keenleyside as Moe French* *Georgina Haig as Elsa* *Merrin Dungey as Ursula* *Kristin Bauer van Straten as Maleficent* *Victoria Smurfit as Cruella De Vil* *Mig Macario as Bashful* *Michael Coleman as Happy* *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey* *Sarah Bolger as Aurora* *Julian Morris as Prince Phillip* *Olivia Steele Falconer as Violet Morgan* *Jessy Schram as Cinderella* *Tim Phillipps as Prince Thomas* *Deniz Akdeniz as Aladdin* *Karen David as Jasmine* *Unknown baby as Emma Swan* *Unknown baby as Young Henry* *Dave Mathews as Doctor* *Meghan Ory as Ruby* *Unknown baby as Prince Neal* *Jakob Davies as Pinocchio* *Unknown baby as Gideon* *Michael P. Northey as Friar Tuck* *Jason Burkart as Little John* *Raphael Alejandro as Roland* *Amy Manson as Merida* *Jamie Dornan as Sheriff Graham* *Barbara Hershey as Cora* *Noah Bean as Daniel Colter* *Bernard Curry as Liam Jones* *Robbie Kay as Peter Pan* *Michael Raymond-James as Neal Cassidy* Trivia |-|Production Notes= Title *The title card features the "Leaving Storybrooke" sign.File:722Title.png **It is also the third and last Season Seven title card to not feature the Seattle skyline. The two other are from "The Guardian" and "Homecoming". *The title of this episode was revealed by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on March 14, 2018. *This episode is named after the road sign with the same message at the Storybrooke town line.File:722LeavingStorybrooke.png Production Notes *This episode contains the most number of guest starring and uncredited cast members in the whole series. *Sleepy and Dr. Whale's names are misspelled "Sleep" and "Dr. Wale", respectively, in the press release. **The credit of Dr. Whale is a mistake in itself as David Anders does not appear in the episode. It is likely that the release was meant to read David Avalon instead, since Doc does appear and is missing in the press release. *This is the only episode of the series where the press release solely credits Ginnifer Goodwin and Josh Dallas as Snow White and Prince Charming, despite the fact only Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan appear outside of archive footage. **Keegan Connor Tracy and Rebecca Mader are also credited as the Blue Fairy and Zelena respectively, despite the fact Mother Superior and Kelly West also appear. *The show makers asked Meghan Ory to reprise her role as Red Riding Hood / Ruby for the finale, but she was unable to appear because of the scheduling conflicts. *An establishing shot of the Wish Realm version of the dark castleFile:722WishCastle.png is stock footage from the background plate used for the view of the Dream World version of the original dark castle in the Season Six premiere "The Savior",File:601OtherWayAround.png and from an establishing shot of the same building in the Enchanted Forest in the Season Six episode "Changelings".File:609DarkCastle.png **Another establishing shotFile:722TellMeYou.png is taken from a shot of original Dark Castle in the Season Two episode "Lacey".File:219RumplesCastle.png *Fans and harnesses were used to achieve the scenes where Tilly and Rogers are being sucked into their prison realms. *Footage of a male Munchkin on the streets of Storybrooke after it became part of the United Realms was filmed, but this ended up being cut from the episode. *Jakob Davies, who portrayed Pinocchio for most of the show, being replaced by his younger brother Jack Davies by the time of the Season Six episode "The Song in Your Heart", accompanied Jack to the set on the last day of filming for the series finale. **It is also confusing for Pinocchio to be there, since both August and Wish Pinocchio were adults by the time of when there were last seen. *Originally, Emma and Hook's baby was not going to appear on the show. *Roni's coronation took two days to film. Each side of the crowds were filmed separately. According to Adam Horowitz, everyone, including Jennifer Morrison and Lana Parrilla, worked the first day. Rose Reynolds was not present when Jennifer filmed her segments on the first day. Ginnifer Goodwin's and Josh Dallas' portion of the scene was shot on the second day. By that time, Jennifer had left for scheduling reasons. The only interactions that had to be digitally "faked" were between Emma, Snow and David.File:TWAdamHorowitzLA-722-2.png that day they filmed|image=File:TWAdamHorowitzLA-722-2.png}} *At a fan convention in 2018, Rebecca Mader proposed the series finale would involve everyone from all the realms ending up all together in Storybrooke, despite not knowing at the time that this is exactly what would happen in the episode script. *The shot of a garden pinwheel of Tinker Bell on a house lawn in Storybrooke at the end of the episode is stock footage from the Season One premiere "Pilot".File:101OkayKid.png *It is unclear when the ending of the episode takes place. The fact that Roni ''seems to cast the Dark Curse right after the events of the death of Weaver makes it a time paradox, since the events of this episode occurs before Henry graduates from high school, making it impossible for some of the characters existing in the Royal Castle. However, there is also no explanation if the group first finds a way to get back to their original timeline, or the Dark Curse that Roni casts automatically sends them to that time. Regardless, it remains unknown. *Kevin Santarosa, a production staff member on the show, appears as a guest at Roni's coronation. He can be seen standing behind Rogers and next to Marco.File:722LookingOn.png |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Wish Realm events take place after "Homecoming" and (due to the time travel revealed in "Is This Henry Mills?") several years before "Breadcrumbs". *The Storybrooke events take place after "Homecoming" and (due to the time travel) before "Hyperion Heights". *The United Realms events take place several years later, several months after "A Pirate's Life" (where Emma was pregnant with baby Hope, who is an infant in this episode). *The Mount Olympus events take place after "Last Rites". Episode Connections *The Wish Realm version of Rumplestiltskin kidnapped Lucy and Jacinda in "Homecoming", with Roni, Henry, Weaver, and Rogers attempting to rescue them in the same episode. *Leroy whistles the song "Heigh-Ho" when going to the Granny's Diner. He also whistles the same song in "Dreamy", "We Are Both", "Tiny" and "Siege Perilous". *Tilly and Margot arrived in Storybrooke in "Homecoming". *The Dark Curse was cast in "The Eighth Witch". It was broken in "Is This Henry Mills?". *Henry's graduation takes place in "Is This Henry Mills?". *Robin told Alice about Storybrooke in "The Girl in the Tower". *Zelena lost her magic in "Where Bluebirds Fly". *Zelena learned how to drive in "The Black Fairy" **She also expressed her hatred against driving, comparing the cars to "deathtraps" in "A Bitter Draught". *The Wish Realm version of Belle was found to be dead in "Tougher Than the Rest". *Belle died in "Beauty". *Wish Hook's heart is poisoned with the Curse of the Poisoned Heart by Gothel in "Knightfall". *The Evil Queen declared that she would cast the Dark Curse in "Pilot". *Regina killed Queen Snow and King David in "Wish You Were Here". *Robin Hood was killed by Hades in "Last Rites". *Robin and Regina first met in "New York City Serenade". *Robin's feather plays a plot point in this episode. It also did in "The Savior". *Mr. Gold and Wish Hook first became friends in "The Guardian". *Maui's Fish Hook was first seen in "Knightfall". *The reason of Rumplestiltskin's hatred against the fairies was seen in "Dreamy", "The Return", "Fall", "Changelings" and "The Black Fairy". *Weaver uses a dreamcatcher even though he has no magic at the time. Hook uses the same method in "Page 23". *Mr. Gold and Belle got married in "There's No Place Like Home". *The Wish Realm version of Henry removed the power of the Guardians in "Homecoming". *Robin chose using a bow over magic in "Secret Garden". *Robin and Alice first met and fell in love in "The Girl in the Tower". *Mary Margaret and David were last seen in "The Final Battle Part 2". *Prince Charming and Snow White led the war council in "Pilot". *Wish Rumplestiltskin uses the word "Guilty" to describe himself when Weaver confronts him. Rumplestiltskin also used the exact word when confronted by Maleficent, Ursula and Cruella De Vil in "Darkness on the Edge of Town". *Rumplestiltskin became the Dark One in "Desperate Souls". *Weaver's plan to destroy the Darkness is finally concluded, which he began in "Beauty". *Regina's lessons with Rumplestiltskin take place in "We Are Both", "The Doctor", "Quite a Common Fairy" and "Enter the Dragon". *The Dark Curse was also cast in "Pilot", "Going Home", "A Curious Thing", "Broken Heart", "The Song in Your Heart" and "The Eighth Witch". *Lily wanted to find her father in "Operation Mongoose Part 2". *Zelena regained her magic in "Secret Garden". *Emma opens the door of the Royal Castle and says, "Sorry, I'm late", just like the Evil Queen did in "Pilot". *Emma revealed that she was pregnant in "A Pirate's Life". *While Regina is giving a speech to the kingdom, clips from "Pilot", "Snow Falls", "The Price of Gold", "That Still Small Voice", "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter", "Dreamy", "The Stable Boy", "The Stranger", "A Land Without Magic", "Broken", "Queen of Hearts", "The Outsider", "The Miller's Daughter", "The Heart of the Truest Believer", "Good Form", "Going Home", "New York City Serenade", "Quiet Minds", "Snow Drifts", "There's No Place Like Home", "A Tale of Two Sisters", "Breaking Glass", "Darkness on the Edge of Town", "Poor Unfortunate Soul", "Sympathy for the De Vil", "Operation Mongoose Part 1", "Dreamcatcher", "The Bear and the Bow", "Souls of the Departed", "Last Rites", "A Wondrous Place" and "The Final Battle Part 2" are seen. |-|Cultural References= Disney *A garden pinwheel of Disney's Tinker Bell appears on a house lawn in Storybrooke.File:722TinkerBell.png ** ''Lost *In the beginning of the episode, the time on the clock tower in Storybrooke is 8:15,File:722ClockTower2.png a reference to Oceanic Flight 815. The same time is on the clock at the end of the episode.File:722TinkByTheClockTower.png Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features Rumplestiltskin from the "Rumplestiltskin" fairytale, Captain Hook and Smee from the ''Peter Pan story, Robin Hood from the ballad, Pinocchio and the fairy with the turquoise hair from The Adventures of Pinocchio, the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz story, the wicked fairy from the "Sleeping Beauty" fairytale, Pongo from The Hundred and One Dalmatians story, and the ugly duckling from the titular fairytale. *Maui's fish hook from Polynesian mythology appears. *Zorro, the well-known hero first featured in the novel The Curse of Capistrano, is mentioned and revealed to be Lily's father. **According to Edward Kitsis, they couldn't get the rights to the character, which is the reason why he doesn't appear in the episode. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The council table first seen in the Royal Castle in the Season One premiereFile:101Group.png reappears in the Wish Evil Queen's palaceFile:722AroundThisTable.png in the same color scheme from the alternate reality in the Season Four finale "Operation Mongoose Part 2",File:422WhereIs.png but with a new centerpiece. *The illustrations in Wish Rumplestiltskin's prison books were created from frames and promotional images from the show: **The illustration in Roni's bookFile:722ReginaMillsPage.png is based on a frame of Regina from the Season Four premiere "A Tale of Two Sisters".File:401HaveHappiness.png **The illustration in Mary Margaret's bookFile:722SnowPrison2.png is based on a frame of Snow White from the Season One episode "Red-Handed".File:115ThroughTheBrush.png **The illustration in Kelly's bookFile:722ZelenaPrison.png is based on a promotional image of Zelena for Season Three.File:3Promo3.jpg *An excerpt from the Grimm fairy tale "The Pink" can be seen in Mary Margaret's storybook.File:722SnowOpensBook.png **The text page next to Snow White's picture reads (some of the text appears on-screen,File:722SnowPrison.png File:722SnowPrison2.png File:722SnowPrison3.png File:722SnowPrison4.png File:722SnowPrison5.png File:722SnowPrison6.png File:722SnowPrison7.png while the rest of it can be seen on a prop page which was auctioned off online in November 2019; |month=November|year=2019|publisher=iCollector}} (Photograph) (Back page) text that cannot be seen (or is indecipherable) on-screen is set in fuchsia, or, in the case of links, is underlined): Sandstorms whipped around Snow White as she trekked through the endless deserts of Agrabah. Things were looking dire. The oasis she imagined had turned out to be nothing but a mirage, a cruel trick of sunlight and fatigue, and she was in desperate need of some water. If only her camel hadn't run off! She could have been back in the city by now and sought shelter from this dreadful storm. Snow looked at the ground to see her footprints had disappeared. Now she knew not in which direction she had come or which direction she was going. Which way was forward and which way was back? It was quite impossible to tell. Snow sunk to the ground in defeat when a golden scarab landed on her hand. She gazed at it, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, when the scarab flitted off. Snow took after it --perhaps if she followed, the desert creature would lead her to a source of water. Snow wrapped the scarf around her to protect herself as best as she could from the elements as she followed the little bug darting though the air. When suddenly, the ground began to shake around her! The sand beneath Snow's feet began to rise in mounds, threatening to bury her alive as Snow backed away on terror. She watched as the mounds of sands began to take shape -- forming the head of a giant tiger! Snow gasped. Was this the legendary Cave of Wonders? Suddenly, the Tiger spoke to her with a deep, rumbling, intimidating voice. "Who disturbs my slumber?" the Tiger roared down at Snow. Snow faced him uncertain- ly. "It is I, Snow White. And it is not treasure that I seek, merely shelter from this storm." The Tiger con- sidered her for a moment. "I will allow you to pass. But touch nothing within or you will never see the open sky again." Snow shuddered ath the thought. It seemed a dangerous proposition to walk into the jaws of this Tiger, but what choice did she have? Perhaps if she could wait out the storm, the skies would be clear again tomorrow and she would be able to find her way out of this desert. Snow took a deep breath and thanked the Tiger for its hospitality. And with that, she walked into his jaws and into the gaping darkness. but his own heart ::*The accompanying illustration shows Snow White in the middle of the Agrabah desert. The caption reads "The shifting sands had Snow disorientated and heartsick with yearning." ::*The character being trapped in a desert realm is ironic, given that her first name is Snow. ::*The story is based on Disney's Aladdin, where the Disney version of the Cave of Wonders is a hidden cavern filled with riches. It is protected by a sand guardian taking the form of a massive tiger's head, which kills anyone besides the chosen individual who attempts to enter. The location of the cave is revealed by using a magical golden scarab beetle. ::*The back of the prop page that was auctioned off contains an excerpt from the Grimm fairytale of "The Seven Ravens". :*When Roni opens her own book, a micro-excerpt from the "Cinderella" fairytale can be glimpsed.File:722RoniOpensBook.png ::*The illustration of Roni shows her sitting alone on a rock in the middle of the ocean, with a shipwreck in the background. The caption reads "Regina knew the most important thing was not to lose hope. She would see her son again. ::*According to an alternate shot posted on the website of Gina Mackay, (Screenshot) who worked as a graphic designer on Season Seven; and prop pages auctioned off (Photograph) (Photograph 2; the excerpt from "The Seven Ravens" makes out the entire first column on the top page and ends with "...really to blame for the misfortune of her seven brothers" at the top of the second column; "The Pink" excerpt then follows; an excerpt from "Little Sister and Little Brother"" makes out the first column on the bottom page, while another excerpt from "The Pink" makes out the second column) or sold (Photograph) (Photograph 2) online, the page next to the illustration reads: Harsh sunlight beat down on Regina as she stood on a slippery rock. She squint- ed through the brightness, trying to get a sense of where this other, darker Rum- plestiltskin had sent her. All around her, in every direction, was an endless expanse of ocean. Regina looked out at the horizon, but there was no land in sight, no sign of life. She yelled out to the watery void, "Hello? Can anyone hear me?" But there was no response, not even an echo of her own voice. Just the crashing of waves on this lonely rock she now called home. Regina knew the most important thing she could do was not lose hope. There had to be a way to a way back to Henry and her family. Maybe she could use magic to conjure a rowbo her arm toward the sea, flexed he happened. Regina realized th powerless. Her magic Ever determ stop her from breath. Re ise of seeing her son. But the currents grew stronger and stronger, until Regina became swept up in a massive wave that took her right back to her barren rock. She tried again. And again. But no matter how hard she swam, the water would always pull her right back where she started. Regina collapsed onto the rock in exhaustion. "A ship will come," she thought. So she watched the hori- zon. But a ship never came. And as days turned to weeks turned to months, any speck of hope in Regina faded away, and she came to realize she would never see her family again. ::*An unseen page from Roni's book contains a combination of excerpts from the Grimm fairy tales "The Seven Ravens" and "The Pink". Another unseen page contains an excerpt from the Grimm fairy tale "Little Sister and Little Brother" combined with another excerpt from "The Pink". Another unseen page contains another excerpt from "The Pink", while a third page contains another excerpt from "Little Sister and Little Brother". :*Kelly's book contains an illustration of Zelena looking out the porthole of the ''Nautilus. The cation reads "”I hate fish and I have no desire to live like one,” Zelena thought as she looked out the porthole."File:722ZelenaPrison.png Picture of the Nautilus for comparison: File:606Underwater.png :*A prop page auctioned off online on eBay in November 2019 reveals the unhappy ending planned for Kelly: (Kelly's page) ("The Seven Ravens") ("Cinderella") The Wicked Witch paced up and down the Cap- tain's Chambers of the Nautilus, cursing the bloody heroes, mocking the gumption that got her into this mess. "Let's save the world! Things will always work out! The good guys always win!" Well, they didn't win this time. Wish Rumplestiltskin had his way and now they were all separated. and sure, a large part of Zelena didn't mind the solitude. She often took to her farmhouse for weeks on end just to recharge. But her farmhouse was infinitely better than this rat-infested hole, and this time, Zelena was separated from her own daugh- ter. It destroyed her to think of little Robin, left all alone in Storybrooke, wondering what happened to Mummy. Zelena vowed to get back to her, even if she had to break through one of these portals and swim there. Although Zelena didn't know how to swim. It was a secret she had long held from the others, fearing an enemy might use it against her... or that someone might mock her. Not that any one should be surprised that Zelena was water-shy; she was the bloody Wicked Witch of the West, after all. Some might say water was her Achilles Heel. Although she'd probably say it was the backstroke that she feared most. Zelena had to admit that Wish Rumplestiltskin had a flare for dramatics and pain, trapping her in this water- tight sardine can. Not only was she surrounded by water, but he knew very well that she found fish bloody disgusting and that traditional was her very least favorite type of interior design. She dug her toes into the elabo- rate rug beneath her. "Repulsive," she thought. And that music! The Captain's pipe organ magically droned on incessantly day and night. How many sea chanteys must one listen to until they go mad? "What I wouldn't give for one bloody round of Chopsticks," Zelena thought. Suddenly the Nautilus shuddered, as if hit with ten thousand pounds of force. The screws popped from the walls and water sprouted in, spraying Zelena in the face. "I'm under attack," she thought, terrified. Zelena ran to the portal to see what hit her. And then she saw it... "Giant bloody squid," Zelena sighed. As if this under the sea entrapment couldn't get any worse... ::*The giant squid is a reference to Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea, the original story that the Nautilus is from. ::*Another unseen page from Zelena's book contains an excerpt from the Grimm fairytale "The Seven Ravens", while a third page contains an excerpt from an alternate version of the Brothers Grimm's version of the "Cinderella" fairytale, where the titular character is known as Ash-Maiden. :*For David, Rogers and Lucy's books, green fields were used so that the illustrations could be digitally added in post-production. According to a prop photograph posted on an online auction, the captions read: (Photograph) ::*"Charming knew exactly where he was, and yet had never felt so lost." ::*"Captain Hook climbed atop a large mushroom and surveyed the land around him." ::*"“My hair will never grow long enough. Not in a thousand years,” thought Lucy." ::*A prop page auctioned off on eBay in January 2019 reveals Lucy's unhappy ending: (Photograph) (Photograph of back page) Lucy looked out the window one more time. "That makes about a thousand since I got here," she thought, despon- dently. It had only been a day, but that day had felt like a year. Lucy wondered if eventually her hair, like Rapunzel's, would grow long enough that it would allow her to escape. But she had an idea that Rumplestiltskin wouldn't make it that easy. Probably, she would be old before her hair got that long. Or perhaps escaping the tower would only set her free in a real where she was a friendless stanger, still without a way to get back to those who loved and cared for her. At least the basic necessities were provide for her. There as a hearth with a warm fire that seemed to magically regenerate itself without easier consuming wood or filling the air with smoke. The flue had at first struck her as a possible route for escape, but even if she could make it to the roof of the tall tower, there was still no safe way to the ground. Food was provided as well, a small haunch of meat at midday, along with an out gruel and a bucket of fresh well water, all provided by magic. And there was a soft bed waiting for her when she exhausted herself with pacing the room and exploring every inch of it for a way out. She wondered if she'd cry herself to sleep tonight and wowed that she would not. She wouldn't give Rumple, or the universe, the satisfaction. She knew she should keep up hope right now. But it was hard to have hope in this moment, with her father and mother so far away, no doubt trapped in their own stories of isolation. "I'm thinking of you," she said to the sky outside the window as the first star began to appear. "I'm with you," she added. But she didn't say, "I have hope." She didn't want to lie. ::*Lucy's unhappy ending is a reference to her step grandmother's imprisonment in Gothel's tower in "One Little Tear". ::*The back of the page contains another excerpt from "The Seven Ravens". *Rogers' unhappy ending was revealed in a prop page auctioned off on eBay in January 2020: (Photograph) (Back page) Captain Hook had fought his way out of a hundred of skirmishes. He was quite experienced in the common tavern brawl. And the Jolly Roger had been boarded by enemy pirates more times than he liked to recall. But perhaps he had met his match in Wonderland, where nothing made any bloody sense to him. In fact it was all quite upside-down. Hook feared he would be lost in this absurd place forever. It was a miracle at all that he managed to escape from the rabid Bandersnatch. If only that ridiculous Caterpillar hadn't been so out of his mind as to point Hook into a bloody den of them! Hook climbed atop a large mushroom and surveyed the land around him. In the distance, he could see the Infinite Maze. Should he try his luck in that dastardly labyrinth? Maybe the only way out was to go in.But Hook shook his head to himself. There had to be some other way. Hook turned and faced east where the Tulgey Woods lay before him. The trees grew thick and menacingly in those parts shrouding the woods in a perpetual darkness. As Hook most often used the stars to navigate this way, not being able to see them would present quite the prob- lem. Perhaps his best chance would be to go through the Meadow of Living Flowers. Hook had heard tales of Bread-and-Butterflies large enough to swallow a grown man whole. But with his cutlass by his side, this seemed like a fight that he could win. The Meadow of Living Flowers it would be. Hook climbed down from his perch on the giant mushroom -- only to find himself surrounded by more Bandersnatches! Bloody hell. Hook raised his cutlass threateningly, but the Bandersnatches only circled him more tightly. Should he fight them off or make a run for it? Hook slowly counted down in his head. Three.... two... one. And with that, he bolted, the pack of Bandersnatches hot on his heel. ::*Rogers' unhappy ending is a reference to his daughter Alice's trips to New Wonderland, as described in "Hyperion Heights" and "Pretty in Blue". ::*The Bread-and-Butterfly, which does not appear on the show, is a creature from Lewis Carroll's novel Through the Looking-Glass. ::*The Meadow of Living Flowers, which also does not appear on the show, is a location from the animated Disney film Alice in Wonderland. ::*The back of the prop page contains yet another excerpt from "Little Sister and Little Brother". *A prop photo posted on Instagram reveals that Tilly's book shows Alice in a winter forest with a frozen waterfall in the background. The illustration was created from a frame of Alice in the New Enchanted Forest in "The Girl in the Tower".File:714LeftHasComeBack.png **The caption reads "Alice shivered ately to keep ".File:IGmo co lee-722-3.png (photograph; note that you have to click on the photo to read the caption) *According to a prop page auctioned off on eBay, Tilly's unhappy ending reads: (Photograph) (Back page) It was cold, Alice thought to herself. Really cold. Alice hadn't seen her breath like that since last winter in Hyperion Heights. She watched as the breath floated off into the starry night. A moment ago she had thought she saw the light of a city in the distance, but as her eyes adjusted she came to realize it was simply the moon reflected off the frozen tundra that stretched away to forever. Alice wasn't just cold, she was alone. Alice slumped on a rock, hugging herself, trying to keep warm. She wondered if she would survive the night. And more than that, she wondered if she would ever see her father, or Robin, again. She had spent so much of her life alone, now it looked like that's how she would end her life. Only just then, the rock beneath her bum began to quake. Startled, Alice sprung to her feet, but the rock rolled toward her as if in pursuit! She turned to fee, but another rock from nearby her side rolled her way. And another from behind her. And a dozen more, from all directions. They circled, herding Alice through an obvi- ous attack pattern! Alice readied herself. For what, she did not know when -- The rocks unfurled themselves, as rocks almost never do. Arms and legs formed on each as one after the other they revealed themselves to be little stone men. None were taller than Alice's knee, but together they made an intimidating force. Alice knew exactly what they were: Trolls. She had experience with trolls, but she didn't know what to make of this little army that surrounded her now. She was scared -- ::*The back of the prop page contains another excerpt from "The Seven Ravens". *A behind the scenes photograph posted by Keegan Connor Tracy on Twitter, (photograph) and a prop page auctioned off on eBay, (Photograph) (Back page) reveal that the Wish Blue Fairy's book shows Blue crying in a forest. The caption reads "The Blue Fairy soon realized she wasn't in her home anymore". **According to the eBay auction, the back of the illustration contains another excerpt from "The Seven Ravens". **An alternate prop page auctioned off on a different website, contains a different story on the back of the page, in the form of yet another excerpt from "The Pink". (Photograph) (Photograph 2) **According to another prop page, auctioned off on eBay, Blue's story reads: (Photograph) The Blue Fairy soon realized she wasn't in her home anymore. In fact, she wasn't anywhere near her home. She was in another realm entirely, and that wasn't even the worst part of all of this. Not only had the spell ripped her away from home, it had brought her somewhere very dark, and very dangerous. Because this was not an ordinary forest, and these trees that surround- ed her, nearly blotting the sky, certainly weren't ordinary tress. They were moving, slow at first, then faster, their branches starting to articulate like limbs, their knotted trunks forming what began to look almost like a face if you squinted just right. The Blue Fairy thought for a moment of flying into the air for safety, but saw the branches closing over her like some kind of net, meant to catch things that foolishly sailed into the sky. She set herself for a battle, realizing that she may need every bit of magic she possessed to make it out alive. As she prepared herself, she tried to remember the lessons that had been taught to her as a novice fairy, all those years ago. To be confident and brave and remember that fairies are emblems of goodness in the world. And what- ever forces of darkness may be arrayed against them, the goodness will l always win. She said those words over and over in her mind trying to give herself the strength, trying to imagine that her sisters were with her. But she found that courage was hard to summon as self doubt crept in. If only she hadn't been so foolish, she thought, allowing herself to be captured. She shook those thoughts out of her mind, knowing that no time for negative self talk. This was a time to be reso- lute and strong, and everything a fairy must be to sur- vive. *David's unhappy ending appears in a storybook page which was auctioned off online in October 2019: (Photograph) (Photograph of backside Growing up, Prince Charming has always wanted to have brothers. He had dreamed of hacing a pack of other boys to run around with and play games and rogh- house. He had always through that would be the idyllic childhood. And yet here he ways, trapped with the Lost Boys, as they lived out the dark and twisted version of that childhood fantasy. Here, the "brothers" always seemed to be in some sort of competition with each other, and more often than not, the competition turned deadly. They all dreamed of being the first among the boys, and they would do anything to prove that they were the most capable, the strongest, the deadliest.They tried to drag Charming into their dark games, but he wanted nothing to do with them, or this place. All he wanted was to be back home. To see his wife and children again. But he had learned through bitter experience, that was impossible now. The magic that brought him to this realm insured that he would never escape from it. So he had nothing to do but look out into the dark water, completely alone, dreaming of the life he once had. All he wanted was to be back in his comfortable home in Storybrooke, telling this tale along with the others. Tales about impossible moment, the close calls, the daring escapes. And yet, something told him that this time was different. That something her was per- manent. After all, it was always family working together that got each other out if trouble. But for the first time in many year he felt alone. Like maybe this time, hope would not wind the day. :*David's unhappy ending is a reference to the first half of Season Three, where he was poisoned with dreamshade during his stay in Neverland and the cost of the cure was that he could never leave the island. :*The backside of the page contains yet another excerpt from "The Pink". *When the portals to the storybook realms are open and everyone hangs on to prevent themselves from being sucked in, pages from Wish Rumplestiltskin's storybooks are turning in the wind: **One page contains a blurred illustration of Sleeping Beauty lying on a bed.File:722PagesTurn.png File:722PagesTurn2.png It is called "The Sleeping Princess" and is from the 1916 fairy tale collection ''The Allies' Fairy Book (link to page), illustrated by the famous book English book illustrator Arthur Rackham. **One book contains an excerpt from the Grimm fairy tale "Little Sister and Little Brother".File:722PagesTurn3.png File:722PagesTurn4.png ***The opposite page contains another excerpt from "The Pink". The same excerpt can also be seen in the storybook lying next to Weaver.File:722WeaverHoldingOn.png File:722WeaverHoldingOn2.png **Another page contains a blurred excerpt from the "Cinderella" fairytale.File:722PagesTurn5.png ***The opposite page contains another excerpt from "Little Brother and Little Sister". **A third excerpt from "The Pink" can be glimpsed on another page.File:722PagesTurn6.png **Yet another excerpt from "The Pink" is printed in the storybook next to Rogers.File:722RogersHoldingOn.png File:722RogersHoldingOn2.png File:722RogersHoldingOn3.png *When Regina is crowned the leader of the United Realms, Wish Henry is wearing Storybrooke's deputy sheriff's badge.File:722Mom2.png Costume Notes *Mary Margaret is wearingFile:722AnOldFriend.png a Ted Baker Embellished Collar Sweater . *The suit worn by Mr. Gold when he is reunited with Belle on Mount OlympusFile:722GoldSeesBelle.png is the same suit that he wore in the New Enchanted Forest in "Beauty",File:704WatchingHenry.png "Wake Up Call"File:706Arrival.png and "The Guardian".File:718GoldWithDagger.png File:718DarknessLeaves.png The yellow dress that Belle is wearingFile:722WalkingToBelle.png File:722HappyReunion.png is the same dress that she wore in her Dream World in the Season Six premiere "The Savior".File:601ThereWasASon.png *The dress Kelly is wearing during Roni's coronationFile:722Coronation.png is the same dress worn by her Enchanted Forest counterpart in the Season Three episode "Kansas".File:320TriedToRun.png *The dress Mary Margaret is wearing during Roni's coronationFile:722CameToAnEnd.png is the same dress worn by the Wish Realm counterpart of her original persona in the Season Six episode "Wish You Were Here".File:610UndertakeToAccept.png *The ensemble David is wearing during Roni's coronationFile:722SomeoneToLead.png is the same attire worn by his Enchanted Forest counterpart in the Season One episodes "Pilot"File:101SayGoodbye.png and "A Land Without Magic".File:122MyMothersRing.png *The dress Sabine is wearing during Roni's coronationFile:722ClappingForRegina4.png is the same dress worn by her New Enchanted Forest counterpart in "The Eighth Witch",File:710LuckyWeAre.png but with a collar. |-|Goofs= Goofs *In the scene where Leroy, Doc, and Walter arrive in front of Granny's Diner to receive their packed lunches from Granny, Archie is nowhere to be seen. After Leroy accepts the lunch bags and turns around as the Rollin' Bayou comes down the street, the next shot shows Archie is suddenly there with his dog Pongo. |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The Dream World tavern scene with Roni and Robin Hood and the scene in the snow globe cabin were both filmed on a television set at The Bridge Studios. *The scene where everyone is gathered around the council table in the Wish Realm version of the Royal Castle,File:IGlee j buckley-722.png the scenes in Wish Rumplestiltskin's great hallFile:IGlee j buckley-722-2.png File:IGlee j buckley-722-3.png and Roni's coronation in the actual Royal Castle, File:IGmo_co_lee-722.png File:IGmo_co_lee-722-2.png were all filmed on green-screen sets at The Bridge Studios. **Ginnifer Goodwin and Josh Dallas couldn't be there when the others filmed and instead filmed their part later with a body double for Emma, and the family was reunited digitally in post-production. *Burnaby's Central Park doubles as the Wish Realm for the scene with Rogers, Margot and the Black Knights. **A deleted scene with Henry riding a horse through the forest was filmed by Central Park's upper pond. *The scene where Weaver is reunited with Belle on Mount Olympus was filmed on a smoke-filled television set with the Storybrooke Wishing Well prop against a black background at The Bridge Studios.File:IGlee j buckley-722-4.png File:IGlee j buckley-722-5.png International Titles Videos 7x22 - Leaving Storybrooke - Promo 7x22 - Leaving Storybrooke - Promo 2 ABC "Will They Live Happily Ever After?" Promo References }} ---- fr:7x22 nl:Leaving Storybrooke ru:Покидая Сторибрук